A Broken Promise
by writingfreak1015percy
Summary: Octavian and Jason had once been the best of friends. They did everything together, but that all changed when Reyna arrived. They both had intense feelings for her. She was the prettiest girl they had ever seen. They made a game to impress her, but then Jason wanted to tell her how he felt so they made a promise to tell her at the same time, but that promise was soon broken.
1. Chapter 1

Octavian watched as the monstrous Greek warship floated overhead. He hated those Greeks with a passion that could never be outnumbered, but what made it worse was that Jason Grace had joined them. Jason had even brought back a girl, the one pretty one with the choppy brown hair and rainbow eyes. She was beautiful, but he broke someone in the process to get to win her love; Reyna.

Jason had promised to give Reyna her, her first kiss before he disappeared. Octavian would know because he was there. He was about to tell Reyna about the terrible future he had seen in the augury's, but he couldn't. There's a reason he couldn't tell her and a reason he hates Jason Grace more than any other Roman at Camp Jupiter. He's just scared. He's scared of what the others will think of him when they find out, but overall he's afraid of getting rejected by her: _Reyna_. Octavian had truly loved her once and Jason Grace had once been the greatest friend that he'd ever had, but when the games started, to win Reyna's heart, things got out of hand and you can guess who won.

7 years earlier

"Octavian this is New Rome." Alberto, Octavian loving father, looked down at him and smiled. Octavian looked around the city in amazement. He'd never seen something so strange and bizarre. The buildings were built as if built by Roman architects. Chariots of fire driven by flying horses zoomed across the blue sky. Kids of all ages and size were dressed up in armor and fighting swords. For an eleven year old who was obsessed with comic books, video games, and Roman mythology, this was a dream come true. "Octavian hand daddy your things. I'll take them to the house and get things set up." Octavian handed his dad his blue backpack and pushed his giant glasses closer to his eyes. "While I'm gone you can go and check out the city, but I don't want you going past the Cities borders. I've already informed Terminus so he knows that you're here." Alberto sighed then laughed and gently kissed Octavian on the head and walked away. Octavian waved goodbye to his dad until he was out of sight and then he ran. He ran as fast as he could to cities borders. His father had told him stories on the way here about his time at Camp Jupiter.

Octavian ran to the top of the hill and the Camp came into view. It was huge. He'd never seen such a big camp. There was a lake, cabins, kids practicing with swords, bow and arrows and spears. They were all wearing the same purple shirt with the letters, S.P.Q.R, on the front.

Octavian sprinted down the hill, but along the way he ran into a wall, an invisible wall. It knocked him clean off his feet and sent him flying right into a marble statue.

"What do you think you're doing, boy? I don't see any tags or notifications of who you are. I can't let you into the camp. It is too dangerous for little toothpicks like you!"

Octavian looked behind him to see who was talking to him, but no was there. Where had that voice come from?

"Hey, chicken legs, I'm up here." Octavian, startled by the voice, looked up to see a marble sculpture of the torso of a muscular man looking down at him with an angry wide eyed expression. Octavian pushed his glasses closer to his face and tried to move as far away as he could from the talking statue. "Where are your tags…ID…nothing? Who are you? I've never seen such a scrawny demigod before." Terminus snarled.

"O…Oct…Octavian. My name is Octavian." Octavian croaked. Terminus narrowed his eyes and bent down closer trying to get a better look at Octavian.

"You can't be Octavius Eugene Walter Alexander Martini, the son of Alberto Augutus Octavius Martini, you're to scrawny and pathetic looking to be related to the most powerful and well respected praetor that New Rome has ever had." Octavian could see the gears or marbles turning in Terminus head.

"That's my daddy." Octavian squeaked standing back up on his feet and brushing the dirt off his clothes.

"Of course the powerful, handsome ones always give birth to the ugly ducklings. What was I thinking?" Terminus laughed at the thought.

"At least I have arms." Octavian mumbled, but unfortunately Terminus was still listening.

"How dare you insult the god of boundaries!" Terminus looked down at Octavian with wild eyes and snarled, "Do you feel that you little twerp? Do you feel my hands around your scrawny, pale neck?"

"I would if you had any." Octavian snickered.

"What did Alberto see in your mother when he married her because he never acted so rude and disrespectful?"

"Maybe it was her…ARMS!" Octavian fell down laughing.

"SILENCE!" Terminus bellowed. "I try to be nice _"

"I try to be nice_" Octavian tried his best to mimic Terminus' squeaky, obnoxious voice.

"Are you mimicking me? That is rude_"

"That is rude_"

"You little brat! If you ever become praetor of New Rome I'm getting a one trip ticket to Olympus!" Terminus snarled.

Octavian looked out at the camp. He still wanted to go down there. He wanted to meet the other kids like him. He wanted to see what they were like and how they grew up and maybe he could even make some friends, but with Terminus watching him it was going to be hard to get in. Octavian gasped and looked at Terminus and smiled innocently.

"Hey, Terminus, what was my dad like when he went to camp here?" Octavian smiled and waited for him to answer.

"Your father was a great man. He was one of the best centurions I had ever seen. I'd never seen someone more courageous than Alberto Martini." Terminus looked up at the sky dramatically. He wasn't even paying attention to Octavian anymore. Octavian took his chance and ran into camp.

The camp was so big and the grass was even greener. The clashing of swords and all the load noise reminded him of his books and video games. He felt so at home here. He'd never felt this way before. These kids were just as weird as he was…well maybe not as weird. Octavian looked at all the kids in armor with their swords and shields. They were all giving him strange looks, but Octavian was used to that. Octavian walked out into the middle and looked up at the blue sky and smiled.

"HEY, LOOK OUT!" 'BANG!' a large object carrying a little blonde boy rammed straight into Octavian. They both tumbled into the lake. Octavian's heart beat out of control. He was scared. He didn't know how to swim. He couldn't touch the bottom and the surface was just out of reach. He was going to die knowing that he'd disobeyed his papa and gone into the camp. When everything seemed hopeless and lost someone grabbed him and pulled him to the surface.

Water spudded out of Octavian's mouth. A blonde boy with electric blue eyes and tan skin looked down at him. "Luke?" Octavian croaked.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to run into you. I've never driven my own chariot before." The blonde boy pulled Octavian back up on his feet.

"Are you boys alright?" A girl just a few years older than Octavian wrapped towels around the two boys. Octavian smiled and nodded his head. The blonde boy gave her a thumbs up and smiled. The girl shook her head and laughed and went back to what she was doing.

The blonde boy got back up on his feet and reached out his hand towards Octavian.

"I forgot to tell you, but I'm Jason Grace the son of Jupiter. What's your name?" Jason smiled waiting for Octavian to grab hold of his hand. Octavian looked at Jason's hand cautiously. Jason may have saved him, but he was a son of Jupiter. He's read many stories of children of Jupiter in his books and none of them ended well for them or for the people they associated with, but he seemed harmless right now. What could he do that could be so devastating?

Octavian grabbed Jason's hand Jason pulled him unto his feet. "My name's Octavian Martini. I'm a legacy of Apollo." Jason smiled and handed him a pair of large broken spectacles.

"Your glasses fell off when I hit you. I grabbed hold of them before we hit the water. They're a little scratched up but still usable."

"Thank you!" Octavian gasped grabbing his glasses and gently putting them back in his pale face. Jason's face became clear. In most cases when Octavian couldn't see someone because he didn't have his glasses on the person ended up being extremely ugly, but Jason was rather handsome and strong for his size. He was the perfect Roman unlike Octavian. "I'm as blind as a bat without my glasses on." Octavian laughed and pushed his glasses closer to his face.

"You're funny." Jason giggled. "Hey how about we head up to my cohort for a bit. I'll give you some dry clothes and then we can go and get some food." Jason smiled and slowly walked up the hill. Octavian ran after him and followed him to the smallest of the grey cabins.


	2. Chapter 2

The inside didn't look much better. It was beat up and mold was coming out he cracks in the walls. It even smelled old.

"I know it smells like dirty socks. I sometimes wish I'd been given a letter to go into the third, second and possible the first cohorts, but I came here when I was only three. I didn't have any parents, a letter and sadly just underwear." Jason walked over to his dresser and grabbed a small purple shirt with the letters S.P.Q.R on the front and pale blue jeans. "I hope these fit. I tried to find something your size, but you're on the little on the small side...everywhere." Jason gestured to Octavian's scarecrow body and toothpick arms. "How old are you anyway, Octavian?" Jason asked as Octavian grabbed the clothes and held the shirt up to his chest. The shirt had to been two times the size of his torso, but it was better than his wet blue shirt.

"I'm eleven and a half. What about you? You must be at least thirteen." Octavian set the clothes down on Jason's bed.

"You're eleven...and a half!?" Jason gasped. "I'm only nine! No offense but you're the smallest eleven year I've ever seen. I didn't know that stick figures were actually real." Jason chuckled, but covered his mouth and backed away. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"No it's okay. I'm use to get it. My dad even teases me about it. I really don't care." Octavian smiled and pushed his glasses closer to his face.

"Octavian…OCTAVIAN!" Octavian could hear his dad screaming his name just outside the fifth cohort and by the sound of his voice he was in big trouble.

"Who's that?" Jason walked past Octavian and looked out the door. "Is that…Alberto Martini? I've heard stories about that guy. He was the bravest centurion New Rome has ever had and was one of the best praetor's we've had." Jason looked out the door in amazement as Octavian's father dramatically raced around the camp calling his name. "Octavian, come on let's go and meet him. It'll be fun!" Jason grabbed Octavian's wrist, but Octavian pulled away.

"How about we just stay here and watch from a distance?" Octavian tried his best to sport a fake smile. He didn't want to go out there. His father would yell at him and take him home and he'd never get to see Jason again. Jason was the only friend he'd had who understood his point of view and one who could see the monsters and flying horses. He wasn't ready to give that up yet.

"Why not, are you scared of meeting the coolest praetor ever?" Jason snickered.

"No…it's not that…it's just that…he's my_"

"Have any of you seen my….OCTAVIAN!" Octavian's father closed the door behind him and shoved past Jason and looked down at Octavian. "Where have you been? I thought I told you not to come into the camp. You deliberately disobeyed me.." Octavian father yelled. Octavian could tell that he was trying to control his anger as best as he could. His face was bright like a tomato and that wasn't good thing.

"I…I'm sorry. I…I just wanted to see it. I wanted to see where you grew up and see if I could be brave just like you." Tears streamed down Octavian pale face staining his cheeks.

"Don't cry. I'm disappointed in you, but I'm not mad at you. I'm just glad that I found you."

"Daddy I'm sorry. You can ground me for a week. I'll go to my room after dinner, no T.V or video games. I'll just go to bed. I don't care." Octavian whimpered trying his best to wipe away the tears.

"Daddy," Jason gasped. "Octavian…he…Alberto Martini is your dad?" Octavian nodded his head and giggled.

"Octavian I'm not going to ground you. I'm both terrified but glad to know that you saw the camp since you'll starting camp in two weeks." Alberto put his hand around Octavian and gasped. "Why on Earth are you wet?"

"That was my fault sir." Jason said. "I accidently ran into your son with my chariot and we tumbled into the lake. I managed to get your son out of the water before he drowned. I was going to give him dry clothes, but then you came in and everything got really…awkward."

"What'd your name, son?" Octavian's father turned his attention to Jason while still holding Octavian tightly in his arms.

"My name is Jason, Jason Grace. I'm the son of Jupiter." Jason and Octavian's father shook hands.

"Thank you for saving my son and it seems like you two are becoming good friends, am I right?"

"Yeah," Octavian wiped away the last of his tears and smiled.

"Well Jason it was great to meet you and great to know that Octavian has someone to hang out with while he's at camp, but we have to go. I have to turn in Octavian's letter's to the praetor and then head on back to the house for the night."

"Dad, can I see Jason again tomorrow? Please!" Octavian pleaded.

"Oh, yes, please, Mr. Martini. PLEASE!" Jason pleaded along with Octavian. Octavian's father laughed and nodded his head.

"You can come and see him again, but I don't want you in camp grounds. You must be within city limits or by the temples at all times. Is that understood?"

"Yes, thank you daddy! Thank you, THANK YOU!" Octavian wrapped his arms around his father.

"Octavian let's get you some dry clothes. You're getting my nice shirt all wet. " Octavian's father laughed and walked with Octavian out of the fifth cohort. Jason followed closely behind.

"Bye, Jason. I'll see you tomorrow! Meet here at the border, okay?" Octavian yelled at the top of the hill at Jason who waved goodbye and the two boys went their separate ways.

Octavian and is father walked through the city of New Rome. It was beautiful and very well built. He felt very at home here more than he did when he was at 'home.' It had only been a week since Octavian's father had taken him away from his mother and left her in the small blue apartment building in Connecticut. He missed his mom sometimes and often thought about her, but that only led to his half-brother Luke Castellan…and he didn't like to think about that.

"Octavian this is your new home! Well it will be for the next two weeks till you start camp then you'll be staying there during the weekdays and come here for weekends or when you have time." Octavian's father smiled and opened the door to the white mansion. It was just as beautiful as it was inside as it was outside. The floors were made out of marble. The walls were a nice cream color and fancy chandeliers hung just below the ceiling. The stairs spiraled up the three story mansion. Octavian already knew that he was going to have a lot of fun with that.

"Octavian, let's head on upstairs to your room. It's on the top floor." Octavian and his father walked up the spiral staircase to the last room on the left. The room was large and not crowded. For once he had space to do move around in his room. Octavian looked around at the sky colored walls and dark blue bed sheets and shelves of books and stuffed animals for him to read and play with.

"Wow…thank you, dad." Octavian gave his father a hug and ventured into the room. "Dad, I thought that we left all my stuffed animals with mom."

"Most of them we left behind, but I grabbed those three before we left. They're your favorite stuffed animals. I couldn't leave behind." Octavian's father smiled and gently kissed Octavian on the forehead. "Octavian you should get ready for bed. I know it's only seven thirty, but if you get ready we can play some Mario kart on the Wii. How does that sound?"

Octavian cheered and quickly grabbed his pajamas and tried to find the bathroom. He got dressed and ran down stairs up the Wii console and put Mario kart in. They played till nine-thirty. Octavian won every race, but the last one, but claims that he let his father win.

Octavian ran upstairs to his room and went to bed. His father tucked him in and gave him a goodnight kiss and turned off the lights. Octavian was so existed for tomorrow. He's never had a friend like Jason…well any friend for that matter. Most of his friends were stuffed animals and some people who eventually moved away and never talked to him again. He tried his best to fall asleep and think about all the fun things that they would do tomorrow.

Octavian woke up the next morning and quickly got dressed, ate breakfast, said goodbye to his father and ran to meet Jason at the border and sure enough there was Jason waiting for him at the border just like he said he would.

"Come on I'll show you around town!" Jason grabbed Octavian's wrist and dragged him through New Rome and showed him all the buildings and what they were used for. He even took him to the temples up on Temple Hill and introduced him to the augur, Malcolm Grey.

"Octavian, this is Malcolm Grey the augur at camp Jupiter." Jason gestured to the tall, muscular seventeen year old. Malcolm was tan, green eyed and dark haired. He was very handsome, but Octavian felt very uneasy around him.

"Hello, I'm Octavian Martini, it's nice to meet Malcolm." Octavian and Malcolm shook hands.

"You must be the boy Alberto Martini was talking about. He said that you were destined to be the next augur of camp Jupiter. Let's see how truthful that statement really is." Malcolm handed Octavian a knife and a small teddy bear. "Now go stand next to the altar." Octavian did what he asked and waited for further instruction. "Now take the knife." Octavian raised the knife, "and cut off the teddy bears head and spill the stuffing all over the altar."

"What!" Octavian shrieked. "I'm not going to kill the teddy bear. He's so cute!" Octavian snuggled the teddy bear close to his chest.

"Kid, you have to. If you can't then I don't see why Alberto would think you were good enough. I'll tell you a little secret." Malcolm walked over to Octavian and whispered in his ear. "When you do it just say whatever comes to mind. Romans will believe anything."

"But Jason said that you had the gift of the prophecy." Octavian tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Of Course I do, right Jason!" Octavian could hear the lies spilling through his teeth. This guy was a phony. Octavian knew that he had the gift of the prophecy, but he didn't just go around telling people he did.

"Fine, I'll do it." Octavian grumbled and lifted up his knife and cut off the teddy bears head. He couldn't believe that he'd done it, but he had to show Malcolm. He spread the stuffing across the altar and looked into it. Instantly visions of the future filled his mind. Octavian dropped the knife and watched. A beautiful girl with black hair and obsidian eyes was coming up the hill to meet the augur. They were going to be friends, a conflict between him and Jason would get in the way. Octavian became the augur and the girl and Jason became the next praetors of New Rome. Jason vanished left the girl to run the camp alone. Why would he do that? The vision blurred and Octavian popped back into reality.

"You…you…can see the future. You really do have the gift of the prophecy." Malcolm. "I'm so sorry for doubting you. That is one of the rarest gifts that can be given to a demigod. Please, forgive me for doubting you." Malcolm gasped and walked out of the temple in shame.

"Wow…no one's ever showed Malcolm what a loser he really is. That was amazing, Octavian. I had no idea that you could see the future." Jason looked at Octavian in amazement. "It's not that big of a deal. You can probably do so much more being a son of Jupiter and all." Octavian blushed and set down the knife and the headless teddy bear. "Let's go Octavian. We have to tell the praetors about your gift."

"No." Octavian objected.

"What do you mean no?" Jason asked.

"We have to wait for her. She'll be here any second."

"Who are you talking about_"

"Her," just then the girl from his vision walked up the steps into the Temple.

"Have any of you seen the augur. I'm sup post to talk to him. I need to know whether I can be welcomed into camp." The girl asked. She was just as beautiful as had seen in the vision. Her black hair looked like silk in the sunlight. Her eyes were dark like space. She smelled of ashes and for some reason pineapples.

"I'm the augur." Octavian smiled and picked up the knife and a new teddy bear to slay. He would slay a teddy bear any day for her.

"Octavian, but you're not the_"

"Of course I am, right Jason." Octavian glared at Jason.

"Yeah he totally is. I mean look at him. He's got augur written all over him." Jason gestured to Octavian dramatically.

"You guys are funny." The girl laughed. She had the cutest laugh he had ever heard.

Octavian sliced open the teddy bear read the future. The stuffing clearly said yes.

"You will be glad to know that Jupiter has accepted you as the newest citizen of New Rome." Octavian said.

"That's great I'll go and get my stuff unpacked. Thank you." The girl laughed and waved them goodbye and walked out of the building.

"Wait, what was her name? She's kind of cute." Jason smiled and watched her walk towards the stairs.

"I saw her first." Octavian snarled.

"No I did!" Jason objected.

"I saw her in the auguries!" Octavian said

Jason tried to object, but he knew that he'd been beaten. "Fine, but at least ask for her name before she leaves."

"Hey, girl with the black hair, STOP!" Octavian yelled. The girl turned around with wide eyes.

"What, what's wrong?" she asked

"What's your name?" Jason asked.

The girl blushed and said, "Reyna."


	3. Chapter 3

[Six years have passed since the two boys met and Reyna came into their lives. Their friendship has grown a lot since then and their twosome has now become a threesome. Reyna, Octavian and Jason and insuperable and noting could bring them down, but so they thought]

Octavian stood at the altar of the temple of Jupiter preparing to cut open yet another teddy bear to see whether the camp would be blessed with good fortune this year. Octavian was eighteen years old now. He no longer needed his glasses since he wore contacts full time. He was a little more handsome, but still an eyesore too many and unfortunately his increase in height just made his toothpick body look longer and skinnier than it had once been. He was also the augur of camp Jupiter and Jason and Reyna were working together as the newest praetors of New Rome just as he'd seen in the stuffing six years ago. His life was going great. The auguries were getting darker and harder to interpret, but nothing else seemed unchanged.

Octavian cut open the bear prepared to spread it's stuffing across the alter when two hands covered his eyes obscuring his vision.

"Guess who," Reyna tried her best to sound manly, but failed miserably. Octavian knew it was Reyna. The auguries told him so before he even walked into the temple that she was going to surprise him today.

"How did you know it was me?" Reyna moved her hands away from his eyes and Octavian turned around to face her. Reyna has done some growing up to. She's taller and wiser. She's the bravest warrior Octavian has ever seen and her beauty has exceeded what it had once been. Her black hair was woven into a braid and set off to the side. Her obsidian eyes sparkled in the light of the sun. She was wearing a long toga with sandals. Her golden armor covered her shoulders holding up the purple cape the flowed behind her which represented the position of praetor.

"The auguries told me that you were going to surprise me before I even entered the temple this morning."

"That's cheating and we can't have cheating on a day such as this now can we?" Reyna smiled and gave Octavian a quick hug. Octavian's stomach filled with butterflies and his heart raced so fast he was afraid that it was going to burst out his chest. "Happy Birthday, teddy slayer." She laughed and punched Octavian in the arm.

"Thanks, I just love it when people punch me on my birthday." Octavian rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Octavian, how about you finish up that augury and come down for breakfast. We're having oatmeal and hash browns, your favorite."

"I'm guessing my dad had something to do with this?"

"Maybe," Reyna smiled.

"Alright, I'll be down there in a little bit. Just let me finish up this augury. This is the augury for the week." Octavian saluted Reyna farewell with a cheesy smile swept across his pale face. Reyna rolled her eyes and ran down the hill to meet Jason and the other Romans.

Octavian turned his attention back to the altar and the headless teddy bear and gently set the stuffing across the altar and looked down at it for any signs of what was to come. Nothing came for a few seconds, but then his body became stiff and the knife fell from his hands. He was having another vision. Usually the augury said things to him like phrases or showed him little pictures, but on a few occasions he saw visions of the future.

The scenes passed by quickly and were hard to make out. Only a select few were clear and crisp and brought to a slower speed. There were only three scenes like this before the vision ended and Octavian would snap back into reality. The first was of Jason and Octavian. They were sitting at the steps of the Temple of Jupiter. They were making a promise to each other, a double pinky promise, a promise that should never be broken. The scenes flashed by quickly before the next one came into focus. This time it was of Reyna. She was standing by the temple with her hair pulled braided in front watching closely for any that might be coming up the hill. Octavian could see himself standing of to the side of the temple wall. He was holding something in his hand, but he couldn't make it out. The scenes blurred once before the last scene came into focus. Jason and Octavian were inside the temple again, but the mood was darker and full of anger. Octavian's face was red like a tomato. He was yelling at Jason. Jason was screaming back and then the two boys went their separate ways. The scenes blurred and slowly faded to the world around him.

What was that all about? Octavian looked down at the stuffing in confusion. He rolled his eyes and picked up his knife and grabbed a few spare teddy bears and tucked them into his belt for emergencies. Octavian tried to clear his mind. He couldn't be thinking like this on his birthday. This is was his day of the year and nothing was going to ruin it for him.

Octavian marched proudly down the hill into Camp Jupiter. He showed Terminus his tags and smiled. Terminus rolled his eyes and opened the borders into the camp. Everyone glared at him as he walked by except his 'friends' the ones who only followed him because he was the augur. They didn't actually care about him, but he liked their company from time to time. Octavian walked over the mess hall and sat down next to Jessica and James the mischievous twins of Mercury. They laughed and whispered in each other's ears when Octavian sat down. Octavian looked to the front of room to see Jason smiling at him and gesturing for Octavian to sit down next to him. Octavian smiled and quickly ran over to Jason's side.

Jason smiled and pinched Octavian in the arm leaving a prominent red mark. Jason hadn't changed much since they were kid. He was still tan and handsome. He was, of course, taller and stringer but that was all. He was still the perfect Roman.

"Ow, what was that for?" Octavian asked. "I've got a bruise from Reyna punching me in the shoulder and now a nice red mark on the other. I've having really bad luck today."

"Octavian it's your birthday pinch. Traditionally I would have pinched you eighteen times, but since you have baby butt skin I decided to just do it once." Octavian glared at Jason and Jason laughed and patted Octavian on the back. "I'm just kidding; bro, but seriously you really do have baby butt skin. You bruise easier than an apple. Oh and by the way Happy Birthday. You are an old now congratulations!" Jason laughed and handed Octavian a long, thin, square box with the words;

To: The Teddy Slayer

From: Jason

"Oh, gee, thanks." Octavian rolled his eyes and unwrapped the small gift. Inside was a golden ceremonial dagger. Imbedded with the Latin words; Legatum Apollinis, meaning Legacy of Apollo. Octavian had never seen such a fine dagger. The only dagger he'd used for sacrifices was a silver dagger that his dad had gotten on the day he became the augur of Camp Jupiter. "Thank you, Jason. This is thing is amazing!" Octavian raised the dagger in to the air and said with a loud voice. "Fear Octavian, the mighty teddy slayer," Jason and Octavian laughed. The other campers gave them strange looks and rolled their eyes, but Octavian didn't care. Jason was his friend and no one could get in the way of that. Octavian sighed and tied the dagger to his belt for safe keeping.

"Hey, you two go get some breakfast while it's still here, especially you, birthday boy. Your dad and I came down at six this morning to prepare all of this and I am not going to let you miss it, so get off your butt and get some." Reyna pulled them off their seats and dragged them over to the table.

Jason, Reyna and Octavian ate the table shared a few laughs and headed out to camp to train for the war games tomorrow. Octavian practiced with his bow and arrows, his new dagger that Jason had given him and his two edged sword. Jason practiced with his coin that transformed into a spear or a imperial gold sword depending on the flip. Reyna practiced with Octavian on her technique with her sword and her electric spear. She was good, like really good, but her mother is the goddess of war, but Octavian was clever. He knew Reyna's moves and how she attached and defended, so getting close to beating he was getting easier and easier as he got older, but finally today he had beaten her.

Reyna sat down on the ground helpless with her sword just out of arms reach with Octavian sword close to her neck. Reyna laughed and pushed his sword away. "You've improved. Your stance is a little shaky, but your expression is fierce and very Roman. You look very focused on me and the things around you. That's a good technique to master in the battle of war." Reyna stood up and walked around him looking at his posture. Reyna snickered gently pushing his shoulders causing him to fall to the ground. "You need to work on your footing. This is the war games were talking about her, not dance class." Reyna sighed and helped back on his feet, "but that all takes time and patience." Reyna put away her sword and walked over to Jason to battle him and critique his progress.

Octavian watched as Reyna fought Jason. There was something different about the way she fought him. She looked nervous and terrified. Jason looked confused but determined. The battle lasted for five minutes when Reyna sent Jason's sword flying across the arena. Jason looked up at Reyna and smiled. Reyna put down her sword and helped him up. Jason blushed and Reyna smiled and walked away waving goodbye to the two boys.

"Hey, Octavian after dinner can we go up to the temple. I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, see you later." Octavian waved goodbye to Jason as Jason sprinted out of the arena to catch up with Reyna.

Octavian practiced for another hour then went to the first cohort to read a few prophecies, but stopped when he realized that the process of translating the prophecy was impossible. Octavian took a quick shower got dressed and headed down to dinner. Reyna and Jason were sitting on the praetor's seats watching over the crowd. Octavian took the hint and sat down next to Peter. He was the son of Venus, the goddess of love. Peter looked at Octavian, smiled, then quickly moved away. Octavian's 'friends' replaced the empty seats started talking as if Octavian wasn't even there. Octavian couldn't get his mind away from his vision and what Jason so eagerly wanted to talk to him about, alone.

After dinner Octavian and Jason ran up to temple hill and sat at the steps of the temple of Jupiter.

"Octavian, I have to tell you something. This is important, so don't zone off into rainbow land, okay?" Jason said sternly. Octavian nodded his head and waited for Jason to continue. "Alight, well you know and I know that ever since Reyna has been here we've liked her. Am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's been almost seven years. We're older out of the cuties stage_"

"You're not thinking of_"

"Let me finish." Jason sighed then continued. "Don't you think that's it's a good time to tell her? She's are friend she'll understand. I just don't want to keep this feeling locked up inside and find out that she's got another man in mind. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know, but you're making it sound like you're the only one here who likes Reyna. Hello, I'm here to. I want her to know just as much as you do, but isn't it to early?"

"Dude it's been seven years. We're older and wiser now. This could be our only chance to let Reyna know how we really feel."

"Alright, but we have to tell her together promise." Octavian held up pinky fingers and crossed them over each other and looked down at Jason to do the same.

"Oh come on, man. Don't you think we're a little old for pinky promises?" Jason looked at Octavian's hands nervously.

"No, especially not a double crossed pinky swear. This is the most sacred pinky promise ever created. You can never ever, ever, ever, break a doubly crossed pinky swear."

"Who told you that?"

"My dad," Octavian pushed his hands closer to Jason's face. "You have to promise me that you and I will tell her together. We will meet her here at the temple tonight before curfew and tell her, understood?"

Jason looked at Octavian that at Octavian's long skinny hands.

"Alright, I promise." Jason grumbled holding up both of his pinkies and intertwining them with Octavian's.

"You not going to break this promise right, Jason?" Octavian asked.

"I won't…I…I promise." Jason hesitated then quickly let go of Octavian's pinkies and took in a deep breath. "I'm going to head down to the forum and by some flowers. You should come with me. I'll race you down the hill." Jason grinned and took off to the skies and flew down to New Rome. He was so lucky that he could fly. All Octavian could do was see the future, create sound waves and barriers and manipulate people with the sound of his voice both in song and words. What was the fun in that?

Octavian walked into the forum and to the nearest flower shop and bought a bouquet of daisies Reyna's favorite flower. Octavian took off his belt and toga and swept back his stingy blonde hair and marched up to the temple to meet Jason and later Reyna.

Octavian stood on the far left just outside the temple out of sight of anyone walking up the hill. Within minutes Reyna was standing next to the temple. Her hair was braided with gold and she wearing a simple white toga with the purple cape of a praetor swaying behind her as the wind blew through the temple hill. Octavian back for a minute and waited for Jason so arrive. Where was he? He was probably still getting ready. He's so slow. Octavian walked out to the forest behind the temple practiced what he was going to say. After two stunning introductions, responses and replies Octavian proudly walked up to the same place he had been standing previously. Octavian took in a deep breath and walked around the corner to talk with Reyna. He wasn't going to tell her anything yet till Jason arrived. He didn't want to leave her standing there waiting along till Jason finally made an appearance. Octavian sighed, smiled and stepped around the corner and froze. Octavian's heart seemed to stop. What he was seeing in front of him was far worse than what he'd imagined while practicing his speech in the forest.

Jason held Reyna tightly in his arms and kissed her patiently on the lips.

Octavian dropped the bouquet of daisies as a tear trickled down his pale white face.


	4. Chapter 4

They stayed that way for a few seconds then slowly pushed away from each other.

"Jason…I…what was that for? I thought you and Octavian had something to tell.

"You didn't like my surprise?"

"No, I loved it. I really loved it." Reyna blushed hand gently grabbed Jason's hands. "I just thought you and Octavian had something to tell me, something important."

"Octavian was coming, but last minute he told me that he had some important augury stuff to attend to outside the temple of Jupiter. You know Octavian he's always so busy with stuff. He just couldn't fit you into his tight schedule today." Octavian snarled at the lies that were coming out Jason's mouth. Octavian had been waiting here the whole time. He was just waiting for Jason like they promised, but it was obvious that Jason had other plans in mind.

"Oh…yeah he is pretty busy, but he usually takes the time off if it's really important."

"He just wanted to talk to you about some of the things he had been seeing in the auguries lately that's all. I on the other hand had something very important to tell you." Jason smiled and handed Reyna his bouquet of roses, typical flower arrangement. At least Octavian had considered Reyna's favorite flower when picking out his bouquet of flowers.

"Reyna for the longest time I've had strong feelings about you. I didn't know what to make of them, but I finally realized what they've been saying. Reyna I really, really like you. I want to know if you feel the same way." Jason paused and took in a deep breath and waited for Reyna to answer.

"Jason I don't know what to say. I'd love to go out with you, but I don't feel like I'm ready to start a relationship yet and plus I had another person on my mind besides you on my mind as well."

"So you don't like me. I understand if you like this guy more me. I'd rather see you happy with him than to have to see you sad with me."

"No, it's not like that… I'm old enough to date, but I don't feel ready to have a boyfriend yet, but Jason that doesn't mean that you can't buy me a hot chocolate some time and hang out with me by the lake for a couple hours. I'd love that." Reyna paused and smiled up at Jason and gently kissed him on the lips. "In other words, I really like you to, Jason Grace."

Octavian stepped back from the scene and ran for his dad's mansion in New Rome. He couldn't believe that Jason had done that. Jason had promised him and he broke that promise in every way possible. He even bad mouthed Octavian in front of Reyna. What kind of a friend tells lies about their friend to make the girl like them more and hate the friend? Octavian remembered his first thought when he found out that Jason was a son of Jupiter; bad things happen to sons of Jupiter and people that associate with them. Octavian should have listened and not gotten involved. Jason was a monster among men.

Octavian ran up to the door of the mansion and knocked on the door. His face was read and his eyes were red and swollen from the tears. His hair was a mess and his clothes were sweaty and smelly. Gerald, the Martini's personal butler opened the door and looked down at Octavian with confusion

"Young master, Octavian, you look dreadful. What happened, if I may ask?"

"Is my dad here? I need to speak with him, please." Octavian pleaded. Gerald opened the door and let Octavian inside.

"Your father is sitting on the couch eating a bowl of ice-cream. Honestly the man just spent three hours working out and is now going to put it all back on. I don't understand that man, sometimes." Gerald rolled his eyes and pointed to the living room.

Octavian walked past the spiral staircase and entered the large living area. A large flat screen T.V hung on the wall on the other side of the room. Large, comfortable, cream colored couches were arranged in a semi-circle around the room which had personal cup holders and for drinks and popcorn when Octavian and his father sat down for movie night every Saturday.

Octavian looked around the room for his father. He wasn't hard to spot. He was the only person in the room. Octavian's father had gotten quite fat over the years. His six pack was far from gone and replaced with a pudgy belly. His dark hair had been going grey over the years and his wrinkles and increased to a few to many.

Octavian's dad scooped up a large spoonful of ice-cream and opened his mouth when he noticed Octavian standing next to him.

"Seriously, dad" Octavian shook his head and reached out his hands for the bowl of ice-cream.

"No, Octavian I just got it. Just one more bite, please!" Octavian's dad pleaded as Octavian swept the bowl out of his hands.

"It's not good for your health. I don't want to lose you to. I've already lost, Luke and mom I can't lose you to." Octavian marched into the kitchen and put the dish into the sink and walked into the kitchen and sat back down next to his dad.

"Oh and by the way, Happy Birthday, my little one. You're eighteen now! You're growing up so fast." Octavian's father paused and brushed his fingers through Octavians' hair. Octavian tried his best to not make eye contact so his father wouldn't see his swollen eyes and stained face. "You look so much like your mother. You remind me that she was once a sane person. I know that sounds weird, but you know why I left your mom. She had forgotten about us and you. I didn't want you living with someone like that. You needed someone who was constantly going to care and protect you out of love." Octavian's father sighed and looked leaned forward to see Octavian's, which Octavian was trying his best to hide. "Octavian, are you alright, sweetheart? You look official. Have you been crying?" Octavian's father pushed hair out of Octavian's face and looked deeply into his swollen blue eyes.

"I…I…well…Jason…can we just talk about this later. I don't feel like talking right now." Octavian folded his arms curled up into a ball.

"No, we are not going to wait till later. I want to know what happened." Octavian's father grabbed Octavian's chin so they looked at each other face to face, but Octavian looked away. "Octavian, look at me. Octavian," Octavian looked at his father with angry expression swept across his pale face. "I love you very much. As your father I want to know what is bothering you. You can trust me, right?"

Octavian nodded his head and sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Octavian told his father what happened. Pain swept across his father's face as the story came to a close.

"Oh, Octavian, come here little man." Octavian's father wrapped his arms around Octavian and gently cradled him back and forth. "I know it hurts. Love hurts. I felt that way when your mom lost it the year I took you to Camp Jupiter. I had lost the woman I had loved because of a curse and the loss of her other son. It pained me to know that in her mind Luke had replaced everything including you and me."

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Octavian cried into his father's shoulder. "Every time I get close to someone something goes wrong. First Luke runs away then mommy forgets about me. Now Jason broke my promise and told lies about me in front of Reyna. I don't want to lose anyone else, especially you, daddy. I love you." Octavian whimpered. Usually Octavian wasn't a person to break down into tears. In fact the only times he can recall doing it was with his dad. He felt so safe with is dad. His dad had taken care of him and brought him here to this amazing camp. He was the only person who Octavian felt truly loved him.

"Octavian, it's getting late. You should head on up to bed. I love you very much, little man." Octavian's father kissed him gently on the forehead and slowly got up from the couch and walked to the master bedroom. "Gerald, make sure that all the lights and electrics et turned off, thank you." His father closed the master bedroom door behind him.

Gerald turned off all the lights but the ones up on the second floor and the ones that hung over the stairs.

"Gerald, I thought my dad said to turn off all the lights?"

"I'm waiting till you get to your room. I know how scared you are of the dark, young master, Octavian." Octavian smiled and walked up the stairs and into his room and closed the door behind him. Octavian's room had changed much since he first arrived at New Rome, six and half years ago. His walls were still blue, stuffed animals and books still stuffed his bookshelves with the addition of scrolls and a few of his favorite weapons.

Octavian slipped into his pajamas, blue boxers and a white sleeveless undershirt, brushed his teeth and turned on his night light and climbed into bed. Octavian closed his eyes and tried his best to forget about today, but he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Reyna and Jason kissing and that's when the dream started.

Octavian was standing in the Senate building watching Jason and Reyna. They were laughing and joking around. They looked happy together. Jason paused and looked over at Octavian and the room became dark and the feeling of fear swept over him.

"What are you doing here, scarecrow? Reyna is mine. She even wants to be with me not with you. You thought she would want to be with you?" Jason laughed. "In your dreams."

"Reyna, we're still friends, right?"

Reyna looked over at Octavian with a confused expression.

"Who are you again?" she asked.

"It's me, Octavian your best friend."

"I don't know anyone named Octavian or remember having any association with an Octavian. Jason's the only man I've known and plus why would I want to be something like you? I mean look at you. You're nothing more than pale, useless legacy of Apollo. You'd be lucky if a girl even looked twice at you." Reyna laughed. The sound echoed through the senate building. Reyna smiled and her and Jason grew became giants, in fact the entire room was bigger. Octavian had shrunk.

"Reyna, I was at the temple, please, believe me!" Octavian cried, but his voice wasn't audible in the large room. Reyna looked down at Octavian and snarled.

"LIES! You were just too busy to show up! Your auguries and silly prophecies were far more important than me! Jason was right about you, Octavian, you're a monster!" the ground shook beneath Octavian's feet and Octavian plummeted down an endless black pit with the haunting words circling around him; 'you're a monster'.

Octavian jolted out of bed sweat beating down his pale, white face. His heart was beating at an uncomfortable rate. His head was spinning and he felt as if he was going to vomit. Octavian looked around the room and took in a deep breath and the uneasy feelings slowly subsided. Octavian sighed and slowly pushed away the covers and touched his feet to the cold, carpeted floor. Today was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**[This chapter is a lot shorter than the others, but a lot happens in this chapter. Not physical stuff, but more mental and emotional. I had tears in my eyes writing this chapter okay. It's pretty intense. I hope you guys like it. Also I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had too many big projects and semester finals to really think about writing or drawing anything. I don't want you to think I forgot about you all. You guys are amazing! I hope you enjoy this SAD, chapter.]**

Octavian quickly got dressed and ready for the day and walked down stairs. He could smell Bacon and eggs cooking, but he wasn't hungry. He was too upset to eat anything. Octavian sighed and grabbed his belt, a few teddy bears and beanie babies and wrapped them around his waist. Octavian reached for his ceremonial knife, but he couldn't quite do it. Jason had given Octavian that knife. Jason, the traitor, the monster, the one he had once called friend. Octavian still couldn't believe that Jason had lied to him and not just lied, but taken the girl of his dreams with him standing off to the side watching.

Octavian growled and grabbed the knife and stuffed it into his pouch and opened the door.

"Octavian, where are you going? I made breakfast for you. Don't you want some before you go?" Octavian father walked around the corner wearing a pink apron and oven mitts. He was so weird sometimes.

"I'm not hungry," Octavian snarled and slammed the door behind him. His father tried to object, but the door slammed before the words could reach Octavian's ears. Octavian walked to Temple hill and marched into the temple of Jupiter and stood before the altar. He grabbed the purple teddy bear from his belt and set it down ready to cut it open and see what it had to say about Jason the friend betrayer. Octavian raised his knife ready to slice open the teddy bears guts when he heard footsteps walking towards him. It was obviously a man. The footsteps were too loud and obnoxious to be a woman. It was probably his father brining him his breakfast with his pink apron and rubber ducky oven mitts.

Octavian rolled his eyes and turned around. "Dad, for the last time, I'm not hungry. I don't want any breakfast_" Octavian paused. A look of surprise swept across his face, but it was quickly replaced with anger and hatred. Octavian narrowed his eyes and grabbed the teddy bear behind him and sliced its head off. The teddy bears head landed with a loud thud as if a bomb had just gone off. "Hello…Jason, what brings you here on this fine Friday morning?" Octavian tried to sound nice and calm but his words spat out of his mouth like razors. He could see the uneasiness in Jason's eyes.

"Is there something wrong with me wanting to spend time with my best friend?" The last words jabbed into Octavian's back like knives. Best friend, what a joke.

"No, of course not," Octavian grabbed the next teddy bear on his belt and strangled it in his hands. He was trying to control his anger, but he ended up ripping the teddy bear in half instead.

"You look a little tense, Octavian. Did I come at a bad time?" Jason asked as if he had no idea what was going on.

"No…I'm just a little…frustrated at the moment. You the camp demands things from me since I am the augur." Octavian narrowed his eyes and threw the teddy bear on the ground. He grabbed the next teddy bear and turned around and set it on the altar and slowly pulled out his knife.

"Hey, Octavian, I didn't see you at the temple last night. Reyna and I waited for you, but you never showed up."

"Oh…it must have slipped my mind." Octavian sliced open the teddy bear and slowly pulled out the stuffing and spread it across the altar. "What happened anyway? I'm quite curious."

"Well…when Reyna showed up I gave her my flowers and told her to wait because you and I had something very important to tell her, but you never showed. We waited and waited, but it got too late, so I told her that we could try tomorrow. She wanted me to tell her what was so important, but I couldn't. I mean that would be unfair to you if I told her our little secret."

Liar. Jason was lying through his teeth. Octavian knew what he saw last night. Jason didn't wait for him to show. He just went ahead and told her. He even kissed her. He wanted to strangle Jason for spilling out such garbage, but he couldn't. Something inside told him to hold his ground and listen, so he did, well till he the last knife was jabbed into his back.

"You know, Octavian, Reyna was really upset that you didn't show." Lies, you didn't even get me chance to show. "She said that if you were really her friend that you would at least have the decency to show up at an event that they planned. Oh…I almost forgot, after Reyna said that she got really upset and called you…a monster_"

Octavian spun around, grabbed Jason's shirt and stuck the knife up to Jason's throat and screamed; "shut up! SHUT UP!"

Jason looked at Octavian in surprise, but Octavian could see the fear in his eyes. Jason had no more lies and nothing else to hide. Octavian knew his little secret and there was nothing he could do but watch in fear as Octavian held the imperial gold knife to his throat.

"YOU'RE A FILTHY LIER!" Octavian snarled and shoved the blade deeper into Jason's throat without cutting him. Jason gurgled under the blade. He was obviously trying to object, but Octavian wasn't going to let him. "I saw you and Reyna there at the Temple. I was getting to go out and meet here because you weren't there, but when I turned the corner there you were making out with the girl of my dreams right in front of me!"

"Octavian, please, let me explain." Jason gurgled.

"No, Jason Grace! You promised me that we would tell her together and now look what you've done. The girl we have liked for six years now thinks I'm a monster because of you. Do you have any idea know how that makes me feel?" Octavian asked.

"Well_"

"Of course you don't!" Octavian snarled and let go of Jason and shoved to the ground. "You're Jason Grace, the perfect son of Jupiter. You've got good friends who are loyal to you, and will defend you at all costs. You're the preator for crying out loud and you can control the winds, create lighting, fierce storms and you can fly! Nothing's wrong you! Everyone loves you, everyone…"

Octavian paused and thought about his mom, Luke and his whole life. He'd been bullied since he was a kid. Then Luke ran away and he had no one to protect him, but his dad, but his dad couldn't help it at school. His dad couldn't stop the constant wedges, the mocking and the swirlies. His own mother rejected him and forget his very existence. He thought things would be better at Camp Jupier after he met Jason, but they only got worse. The bullying was more severe. He couldn't do anything to protect himself. People spread rumors around camp that he was a freak, a scarecrow and a worthless excuse of a demigod. Jason's never had to deal with that. Jason was so perfect in their eyes. Everyone loved him, everyone.

Octavian fell to his knees and cried. "I hate you."

"Octavian, please I can explain_"

"Just go away." Octavian mumbled under his breath.

"Octavian, please. I'm really sorry." Jason gently touched Octavian's shoulder, but Octavian smacked it away.

"I said go away!" Octavian stood up and screamed. Jason slowly backed away, but he still wouldn't leave. "Can't you hear, Jason Grace? I said get out of here! I don't need you anymore!" Octavian cried and started throwing beanie babies at him. Jason quickly ran out the temple and down the hill into camp. Octavian continued throwing them until Jason was out of site. "I don't need you! You can have Reyna! I don't care. You can have her. I don't need anybody! I can take care of myself. I don't need friends. I can handle things all by myself." Octavian paused and picked up the teddy bear he ripped to pieces. It was the one Luke had bought for him on his third birthday two weeks before he ran away and never came back. Now it was torn to pieces by jealousy and hatred.

Two phrases were stabbed into his mind that day. He was never going to forget them, never. Octavian grabbed the last bear from his belt and set it down on the altar. The two phrases spun around in his head like a haunted merry-go-round; I can handle things all by myself. I don't need friends. Octavian raised his dagger as the last phrase took its spin through his mind. Octavian sliced the teddy's bears head off as the words rushed through his mind like cold winds of death; you're a monster.


	6. Chapter 6

**[This next chapter is going to be Octavian's perspective at the end of the Son of Neptune and the beginning of the Mark of Athena, well part of it anyway. This chapter goes back to the very beginning of this story when the Greeks were flying into camp Jupiter on the Argo II. I hope you enjoy. The first part is going to be an introduction like at the beginning. It shouldn't be too long, but I can't promise that.]**

It's been a year since Octavian, Reyna and Jason have gone their separate ways and eight months since Jason Grace mysteriously disappeared leaving Reyna with all the responsibilities and expectations to keep a growing camp of two hundred plus people from cutting each other's throats out. After Jason disappeared Reyna was different. She had this seriousness in her eyes. Deep down Octavian new that she was hiding something behind those dark eyes. He suspected that it was Jason since two months before Jason disappeared they got rather close and a little more comfortable with each other. They never dated or claimed that they were, but they were always together. It made Octavian sick, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Since their fight Jason wouldn't let Octavian even look at Reyna and hated it when he talked with her at the senate meetings. Jason had changed so much since then. Octavian could see Jupiter in his eyes. He was powerful, kind and willing to listen, but was cruel, but Jason and Reyna weren't the only ones who had changed.

After their fight Jason spread rumors all over camp about Octavian. He told everyone that he was a monster, a freak and that Octavian black mailed people, hurt people and only wanted power. Octavian wasn't that kind of a person, but as the camp began to slowly feed on Jason's words and believe them so did Octavian and eventually he did become that monster that Jason had created. He was cruel to everything, he black mailed people, beat them and mocked them. He didn't know why he acted this way. Honestly he hated his new self, but it was hard to act different when people had engraved this new person into his mind. The only person who could still see that boy behind the mask was Octavian's father.

All Octavian wanted was to have some friends like Jason and Reyna, but with the way the camp looked at him he had convinced himself that he was never going to meet people like that ever again unless Jason and Reyna decided to change, but what were the odds of that happening. Octavian was a monster; he killed stuffed animals and hurt people with his words. Something like him didn't deserve to have friends like Jason and a girl like Reyna. He was a freak and he knew it.

**[That introduction was a lot longer than I expected, but it had to be explained. The next part is going to be story with dialogue and all that cool Jazz. I hope you enjoy!]**

The senate meeting had just gotten out and it had been decided that Percy Jackson, the graceus, was going to the second preator of New Rome. Octavian couldn't even believe it. The first rule at camp Jupiter was never trust a Greek and everyone, even Reyna, had just excepted him and treated him as if he was son God. It made Octavian sick. Everything about that kid made Octavian's inside turn. What did he have that Octavian didn't? What made him a better choice for preator than Octavian? Why did he get to go on the quest with Frank and Hazel and to think he had the nerve to mock him when he got back. That kid must think that Octavian's a joke.

"Octavian,"

Octavian gasped and snapped back into reality. Reyna was standing in front of him with a stern expression. Her dark hair was braided in gold and her purple cloak flowed behind her. She looked so looked powerful and calm. She looked so…Roman.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, but we need to head to camp. It's time for Percy to receive his tattoo."

"Oh right. I almost forgot." Octavian lied. He hadn't forgotten he had been waiting to give that little creep his tattoo his he'd declared the new preator. Octavian knew how much those things hurt. He had seven of them. They hurt more than being cut by a sword or breaking a bone. The pain went away quickly but those few minutes that it was their hurt more than anything. He couldn't wait to see the look on Percy's face when Octavian touched that hot iron to his skin.

"So, Octavian, how have you been?"

"Fine, the auguries are harder to read and giants invaded our camp, but I feel fine all the same. How about you?"

"Alright, I'm just a little frustrated with things, but good all the same." Reyna glanced over at Octavian and gave him a quick smile. Octavian could see the pain in her eyes.

"Uhhh…hey, Reyna," Octavian's face was turning bright red. _Oh, come on, man, this is not the time to look like an over grown tomato._

"Yes." Reyna glanced over at Octavian. She was waiting for his reply.

"You…you look very p…pretty today." Octavian's stammered. He wanted to smile to reassure her that he really meant what he said, but his instead his face turned bright red, and his eyes widened to the point that they could popped right out of his head and that smile, well you can forget about that.

Reyna smiled and let out a little chuckle.

"Thank you." Reyna smiled, but her smile quickly faded and the light in her eyes was replaced with a dark pain. Reyna cleared her throat and looked forward.

"I'll bring Percy forward. All you have to do is stand by the barrel with the iron and wait till it is time." Reyna sighed and continued walking. Octavian stopped and looked over at the barrel and walked over to it. Reyna retrieved the graceus as she said and pulled up his sleeve so Octavian had a clear spot to put that nice hot iron

"Octavian, come forward and give Percy his tattoo." Reyna demanded. Octavian grabbed the iron bar and pulled it out of the coals. The forked tip was red like fire. He couldn't wait to see that look on Percy's face when this baby touched his poor baby skin.

"With pleasure," Octavian smirked and walked toward Percy Jackson. He could see what was going on in Percy's mind just by looking at his eyes. He was scared, but he knew it had to be done, but he also knew that this thing was going to hurt worse than anything he had ever felt. Octavian smiled and held up the iron bar. Usually when Octavian gave a person their tattoo he would do it fast and precise so it didn't as much and so the pain with go away faster, but Octavian decided to take this one nice and slow. Percy's whole body flinched when the iron touched his skin. Percy was trying to be quiet about it, but Octavian could hear his silent scream. Octavian moved closer to Percy's ear and whispered; "I hope that hurt."

Octavian pulled away and dropped the iron bar and smiled at Percy. Percy looked confused as if he didn't know what to make of all it. Hazel grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the crowd. The crowd soon dispersed and Octavian stood next to the barrel all along. Even Reyna had had walked away. She was standing at her house with her two trusty dogs by her side. She seemed to be waiting for something.

Octavian gasped out in pain. His head was throbbing. He couldn't explain. Voices swirled around in his head. They were all saying the same thing; _get to the temple. The seven will be together soon._

Octavian ran as fast as he could to the temple. The pain and the voices weren't going to stop till he slashed that teddy bears head off. Octavian ran to the altar and grabbed the beanie baby from his belt. He set it down on the altar and sliced its head off and spread the stuffing across the altar. He looked down at the stuffing and waited for a voice or even a vision to come. He had been called to the temple for a reason. He wasn't just going to give up.

Octavian waited and waited. A whole minute passed and nothing was happening. There was no voice, no images or signs. His mind was completely blank. Octavian growled and grabbed his knife. He was fed up with all of it. He never wanted to come up here in the first place. Octavian sighed and turned around so he could leave the temple and stupid beanie baby behind. Octavian took a step down the altar and collapsed. The pain he had felt earlier, that intense headache pain , was back, but it was far more severe.

"Leave me alone," Octavian cried. Octavian paused and gasped. Images flashed through his mind. He was having a vision and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he saw.

He saw a huge warship flying into camp. It was full of Greeks and standing in front was none other than Jason Grace. Octavian somehow got inside the ship. One of the Greeks was showing him around. He was a small kid with black hair and brown eyes. He appeared normal, but man he was more of a nut case than Octavian. He didn't know that ADHD reached that kind of a level. Octavian saw every inch of that ship; the deck, the Wii remote control system, the cabins and a crazy satyr watching T.V. Then the kid brought him back up the deck and grabbed hold of the nearest canon and lit it up sending bombs toward his home. The boy smiled and looked at Octavian. The boys eyes were no longer brown, but gold, an unnatural gold.

Octavian snapped back into reality. The pain was gone and so was the numbness in his legs. Octavian got back on his feet and sprinted down to camp. Everyone was gathered together at the little Tiberius. They were all looking up at something. It was clear what it was once he got down the hill. It was the warship he had seen in his vision and in front was Jason and a blonde girl who looked eager to get down from the ship.

**[ I hope you guys enjoyed that and don't worry. I will be updating soon. I can't stop writing this thing. It's like I have all these cool idea's and if I don't write them down my brain going to EXPLODE! Anyways...I hope you like it! See ya soon!] **


	7. Chapter 7

"This can't be happening. If it's true then the camp's going to be blown to bits." Octavian whispered to himself as he frantically paced back in forth.

"What's the matter, Octavian?" Dakota chuckled as he held a gallon of Kool-Aid in his hand. "Are the teddy bears trying to speak to you again?" Dakota laughed and chugged down the Kool-Aid.

"Shut up, Kool-Aid freak," Octavian growled.

"It's Jason. He's alive." Octavian could hear the crowd whispering as Jason and a pretty Native American girl stepped off the ship and onto Roman soil. After him was a cute blonde wearing an orange t-shirt. She had a crazy look in her eyes. She seemed to be searching for something or someone. After him was that boy, the crazy ADHD freak that he'd seen in his vision, the boy that started the war. Octavian wasn't about to let that Greek freak blow up his home.

Octavian pushed past Dakota and a few others and stood next to Reyna. She was talking to that blonde girl, Jason and that pretty Native girl. He had to think of some way to get that freak away from here.

"Reyna, what are you doing? We can't just let these…Greeks, come into our camp. We don't know what they could be planning." Octavian snarled. The blonde girl looked at Octavian with a strange look. It was obvious that was disgusted with what she was seeing, but hey, Octavian didn't like it so much either.

"I swear that we don't have any weapons."

"Who do you think you are?" Octavian snarled. Reyna glared at Octavian, but he didn't care.

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle stragedy." The look in Annabeth's eyes told Octavian that she was serious, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You are a child of Minerva? Minerva doesn't have children, alright and if she did they would be useless. Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, what a joke. We Romans know that goddess's true place."

"Octavian stop. Annabeth said that they have no weapons. I checked. She is telling the truth, so stand down." Reyna ordered.

"No!" Octavian snapped. "They are lying. Terminus never should have let them cross the border!"

"Please, you must believe us." The Native girl walked up to Octavian and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were beautiful. They seemed to change color. Everything about her was so perfect.

"Piper_" Jason tried to stop her, but Piper wouldn't let him come closer.

"We don't have any weapons." Octavian wanted to believe her, but somewhere inside he didn't want to believe it. "Please, you must let us pass. We are not here to make war. We promise." Octavian must have been in a trance, but he couldn't help but believe her. Octavian nodded his head and backed away.

After that everything headed to the forum. Annabeth saw Percy Jackson and flipped him over like some kind of ninja and screamed at him. He was so dead. Then they kissed each other, for a really long time. Octavian wrinkled his nose and looked away. He was going to be sick.

"Octavian, sit down. The Greeks want to talk with us." Reyna said pulling Octavian down next to her.

"Why are you doing this? There Greeks, Reyna. The first rule at camp Jupiter is to never trust a Greek under any circumstance. Why now?" Octavian asked.

"Will you just listen?" Reyna asked and elbowed him in the side.

"Hello, Jason, I'm Percy Jackson." Percy said shaking Jason's hand. "Hey, you know I'm sorry about stealing your spot. It wasn't my idea I swear."

"Hey, it's alright. There's nothing wrong with having three preators. It's no big deal.

Octavian gasped and rose from his seat. "No, big deal. The preatorship of New Rome is no big deal? The rules clearly state that there can only be two preators.

"Octavian," Reyna mounded.

"On the bright side, both Jason and I out rank, so we can both tell you to shut up." Percy smiled and him and Jason fist bumped.

_On the bright, side both Jason and I out rank you. Stupid Percy Jackson and stupid Jason. What do they know about running a camp? I could run the camp ten times better than they ever could with Reyna by my side. _Octavian snarled and sat back down. The whole camp was laughing at him, how humiliating.

Octavian zoned out for a while they talked about their plans for the camp. Then Reyna asked him to do the unspeakable.

"Octavian, go with Leo Valdez." Reyna pointed at the crazy ADHD freak standing in the corner. He looked eager to show them something. "I want to know what the ship looks like and he'd wiling to show us. I'm sending you, so go." Reyna pushed him towards Leo.

"Reyna,"

"Octavian,"

"Fine." Octavian snarled and followed Leo towards the ship.

"I'm guessing you're, Octavian. I'm Leo, son of Hephaestus." Leo reached out his hand, but Octavian just looked at it and continued walking towards the ship. "Alright, well that was awkward." Leo pulled back his hand and raced to Octavian's side. "So, what about you?"

"I'm a legacy of Apollo. It's not that exciting. Can we just get on the ship?" Octavian rolled his eyes. This kid didn't know what the term of silence meant.

"Here she is." Leo gestured to the giant ship with the metal dragon's head on the front. "I call her the Argo II. I built her myself. Isn't she beautiful?" Leo smiled and helped Octavian up the latter. Once on top Leo showed him the deck and the game system controls. He even decided to show him how to open and close the sails just by shaking the Wii remote like a maniac. This kid was crazier in person.

He showed him weapons and the metal dragon which he called Festus. Who would name their metal dragon head Happy the dragon? Then he showed him the cabins and Octavian accidently opened a door that held a large satyr who was eagerly watching T.V.

"I would suggest closing that door." Leo grabbed the door handle and closed it behind him. "We don't want him to know that we're at the camp and if he saw you we'd all be dead." Leo laughed and led him back to the main floors. Before he reached the doors Leo paused and took in a deep breath.

"Why are you stopping? Did you forget something?" Octavian asked.

"No…I…I just thought that…never mind. It's probably nothing." Leo laughed, but something was off. Leo had laughed enough that Octavian knew if it was his funny laugh, serious laugh or his nervous laugh, but this one was something else. He had a bad feeling, but followed Leo up onto the main deck.

"Hey, Octavian, do you want to know my favorite part about this ship?" Leo asked waking over to the nearest canon.

His vision was becoming a reality. He wasn't about to let him burn down his home.

"Hey, get away from there." Octavian raced over to Leo, but was stopped by Leo's hand. It wasn't his hand that frightened him it was that fact that it was on fire.

"Get away of me!" Leo snarled.

"I can't let you destroy my home!" Octavian dodged Leo's fiery hand and tried to pull him away from the canon.

"Watch me!" Leo hissed. He lit the canon with his fiery hand. In a matter of seconds a bomb would come crashing down on his home. Octavian grabbed the barrel and tried to steer it away from the camp and New Rome, but Leo was getting in the way. "Let go, you foolish, boy! You know the consciences of interfering with the future." Leo pushed Octavian away.

"How would you have known that I saw_"

Leo smiled and turned the canon towards New Rome and camp Jupiter. "I have my ways, but I wouldn't be worried about that if I were you." Leo grinned and mouthed the words, one, two three.

The first bomb burst out of the canon and fell into camp. Octavian could hear the screams of his cohorts and friends.

The two other canons went off sending two more bombs towards camp Jupiter. Octavian couldn't do anything but watch.

"Why are you doing this?" Octavian growled.

"Romans and Greeks were separated for a reason. There's no reason to change that know and plus who doesn't like a little war once in a while." Leo laughed and the yellow in his eyes vanished. Leo looked at me confused then fell to his knee's

"I had super freaky dream. I lit the canons on the Argo II and sent bombs flying down towards your camp. Is that crazy or what?" Leo laughed and got back up on his feet.

"I wouldn't think it was a dream. Take a look short stuff." Octavian narrowed his eyes at Leo. He didn't know what was wrong with Leo or why he had done or even why his eyes had been glowing, but all he knew was that the Greeks had lied. Reyna never should have trusted them.

Leo looked at Octavian confused and slowly turned towards the three canon's he had loaded and fired just moments ago. Leo gasped and backed away from the canon's and Octavian.

"Please, bro, I didn't mean it. It was an accident. I never intended to do. I don't even know why I did it. It was never in our intention_"

"Never in your intention…please." Octavian mounded. "You don't think I saw what you did? You tried to bomb my home!" Octavian pulled out his dagger and walked closer to Leo.

Leo widened his eyes and slowly backed away raising his hands in surrender.

"Hey, buddy, I don't want any trouble. I didn't do it on purpose, please, I'm sorry." Leo laughed, but Octavian could tell that he was scared. He should be. Octavian wasn't going to let him get away with this.

Octavian caught up to Leo and pulled his hair. Leo tried to move, but Octavian wasn't let him go that easily. Octavian moved the dagger closer to Leo's face.

"Listen closely, buddy. I gut stuffed animals all day to interpret prophecies and the future. I've never used real humans let alone demigods or mortals, but I will gut you open just like those fluffy little bears if you don't gather your troops and leave my camp, understand?" Octavian growled.

"I know that you mad, you have every right to be, but believe me when I say that we did not come here to hurt you."

"Why should I believe a word the comes out of your filthy Greek mouth?"

"Aren't you a happy camper." Leo laughed and cleared his throat. "If you won't listen to me then listen to Jason. He's a roman just like you_" Octavian pushed the bladed closer to Leo's throat.

"Jason's not a roman. He's a traitor! He abandoned us when we needed him most. He left Reyna to take care of New Rome all by herself and people question why I want to become praetor. I only wanted to help her, but of course because of Jason, my cohorts don't see it that way."

"If you wanted to help her then why do you question everything that she does?" Leo asked looking down at the dagger in Octavian's hands.

Octavian took in a deep breath and snarled. Leo was right, Octavian was lying, but only partially. He did want to help her, but every time he saw her or spoke to her things just went wrong. His feels for her were mixed with his feeling of hate towards her and Jason and the words just came out. He couldn't help and because of it he sounded like a power hungry jerk.

"SHUT UP!" Octavian shrieked. He pulled tighter on Leo's hair and pushed the dagger closer to Leo's throat.

"Alright, but just let me say one more thing."

"Fine, but it has to be quick." Octavian snarled.

"You're a real jerk." Leo snarled and a blast of fiery coals hit Octavian's face. Octavian dropped his dagger and cried out in pain. Octavian quickly got back on his feet and grabbed his dagger. He looked around the deck for the tiny little Greek. He was going down the latter. He was probably going to get the others. Octavian had to alert Reyna of what had happened.

His right eye was burning, and he was terrified and so angry and that he could wet his pants and not cared. He had to tell Reyna. The others were gathered below. They were waiting for him or waiting to kill him, but whatever the case he had to act calm and collected.

"THE GREEKS ARE TRYING TO KILL US! REYNA, REYNA! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL!" Octavian cried out in terror as he walked down the latter, so much for being calm and collected. When Octavian touched the ground Dakota grabbed his toga and pulled him away so him and Dakota were face to face.

"Do you think this is some kind of game, Octavian? Why would you set fire to those canon's? You are so lucky that there was nobody in the forum when the bomb hit." Dakota snarled. The others gathered around him chanting terrible things and claiming that he was the one who had set those bombs down on his home.

"Please, I didn't do it. It wasn't me. It was the graceus, I swear!" Octavian tried to object, but they wouldn't listen.

"Oh, please, Octavian." Gwen snarled. "All you can ever talk about is how much you hate those Greeks. Can't you just except that they've changed? They're good people unlike you!" someone pushed Octavian to the ground. He had to get out of there. He crawled underneath the crowd and ran towards Reyna, Percy and Annabeth.

"Reyna," Octavian waved his hand as he approached her. She looked angry, but terrified. She was just as scared as he was.

"Octavian, what happened? You better not be responsible for this." Reyna started Octavian down.

"Please, Reyna, it wasn't me, I swear. I would never do something like this. You know me better than that." Octavian wanted to cry, but he had to keep it together. He just couldn't believe that Reyna would believe what the words everyone else was saying. Reyna grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes.

"I believe you, now tell me if it wasn't you, then who did it?"

"It was the little Greek boy with the wavy black hair, the one with the attention span of a goldfish, the one that you sent me with to check out the Greek warship, Leo Valdez."

"Leo," Percy snarled and marched away.

"Percy, come back." Annabeth ran after, but he wasn't stopping.

"Octavian, make sure that everyone in the city is in their cellar. I'm not going to lose anyone is this battle, understood." Octavian nodded his head and ran towards the border and into the city.

"Everyone, gather your families and head down into your cellars!" Octavian screamed over the panicked crowd. He gathered children and brought them to their parents and made sure everyone was inside then he headed to his house.

Octavian barged through the door. Gerald and the maids were already heading to the underground cellar.

"Gerald, where's my dad?" Octavian asked.

"In the kitchen, he's been trying to contact you for the past five minutes. He said that he wouldn't go down to the cellar until he knew that you were safe."

"Thank you." Octavian ran to the kitchen. He was talking into the sink. He was attempting to contact Reyna, but she was busy.

"Dad," Octavian grabbed his father's shoulder.

"Octavian, oh thank goodness." His father embraced him and kissed him gently on the forehead. "I'm so glad that you're safe."

"Dad, I just came to make sure that you and the others got down to the cellar. I have to leave now. Reyna and the others need me…well I don't know about the others, but I have to go. I love you, dad." Octavian gave his father one last hug before he left.

Octavian ran back to camp and to Reyna's side. The whole camp was frantically running from one place to another. Most of them though were gathered around the ArgoII. The Greeks were boarding. They were getting ready to leave. Jason and his pretty new girlfriend were there along with Leo. Percy was climbing up the latter. Octavian wasn't going to let them leave. Not after what that freak did to his home.

Octavian pushed through the crowd and grabbed onto the latter and attempted to climb up. Percy looked down snickered.

"I'm not letting you get away with this, graceus." Octavian snarled and climbed up the latter.

"Oh yes, yes you are." Percy snickered and his boot smacked hard into Octavian's face. Octavian plummeted down to the crowd and with a thud and a surge of pain everything went black.

**[ That was a fun chapter to write. I tried my best to make it sound like it was from the mark of athena, but hey I didn't want to use direct quotes( even though it would have been cool, but no.) so I just made up most of it and added parts that I clearly remembered and a sum of what they said at that part. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm going to work on the next chapter now, so talk to ya later! Peace out! (wow that was worst exit ever...whatever...BYE!) ]**


	8. Chapter 8

**[ Hi, guys! I'm alive! I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in like FOREVER!, but I've been working a lot on my novel( I'm so close to finishing it, it's not even funny) and school just started up again, so I haven't really had time to just sit down and post one chapter after another, but I decided to finish this one since you guys have been dying to read it. I hope you like it!]**

Octavian slowly opened his eyes. His head was spinning and one of his eyes wouldn't open all the way, but otherwise he felt fine. He tried to get up, but the minute he lifted his head off the ground he felt sick to his stomach and the dizziness increased to a max level.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" Reyna walked up beside Octavian. As far as Octavian could tell she was the only one in the room.

"Reyna?"

"Yes, I am Reyna. Are you feeling dizzy? You hit your head pretty hard when you fell. You fell at least fifteen feet, Octavian. You're lucky you didn't break anything, but I am concerned about your eye. It's very swollen and looks to have been burnt." Reyna moved in closer and gently touched his eye with a cold rag. A surge of pain swept across Octavian's face.

"OW!" Octavian shrieked and smacked Reyna's hand away.

"Hold still!" Reyna snapped and pressed the rag onto his face once again. Octavian wanted to yelp, and cry, but he couldn't not in front of her.

"Reyna, did the Greeks get away?" Octavian asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. I have a plan though. We'll discuss it tomorrow, but for now you need to rest."

"No, we need to go. We need to catch before something else happens." Octavian tried to sit up even with the pain pulsing through his body, but he had to. There was no other choice.

"Are you deaf? You need your rest. I can't you waltzing around camp with that bruise on her head and that eye. Your father would kill if I allowed it, so sit." Reyna pushed Octavian back onto the bed, but he didn't want to rest. He didn't want to wait. The Greeks were out there and so was that freak, Leo Valdez.

"No," Octavian tried to get up again, but Reyna wouldn't even let him attempt to get up.

"You're as stubborn as a pegasi. I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall." Reyna sighed. "I sent Mary to go and get your father. He should be here any minute."

"Reyna,"

"Yes?"

"How are you coping with Jason coming home with that Greek girl wrapped around his arms? I'm just curious. I know…I know that you liked him." The last words came out like poison in his mouth, but it was the truth. Reyna had truly liked Jason and he knew it.

"I'm a little upset, confused and happy. I'm happy to know that he's alive, but I'm also so angry. I really liked him and he just comes home and shows off his pretty new girlfriend and completely disregarded that I'm even there. I felt…I felt like he didn't want to remember us." Reyna sighed and put her hand over her mouth. "You know sometimes I wish that I had told him no the night he confessed to me and went for the other one instead." Reyna paused and looked down at me and blinked. "I'm so sorry. I should leave you be." Reyna walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh, hello, Mr. Martini, I was just leaving." Reyna smiled and left the room.

"Hello, my little one." Octavian's father's smiled and sat down next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I've seen better days, but I'll be fine." Octavian smiled and nestled his head in his father's lap. His father gently stroked his hair held his hand.

Octavian closed his eyes and fell asleep and for once there were no nightmares just darkness. He missed the having dreams that he couldn't remember. Those were his favorite dreams.

The next day Octavian got dressed and ready for the senate meeting. The ambrosia had gotten rid of his eye overnight and the dizziness was gone. He still felt tired and sore, but he could cope with that. Octavian put on his toga and belt of assorted teddy bears and his trusty dagger and headed down to the senate building.

"You look much better, Octavian. How are you feeling?" Reyna asked.

"I feel fine, thank you." Octavian smiled and took the stage. He talked about the Greeks and the bombings and what he thought they should do and to his surprise Reyna actually agreed with him. The other senators tried to object, but Reyna wouldn't hear it. The plan was simple. We were going to get on the eagles and hunt the Greeks down and even more we were leaving today. . They were a select few of centurions from each of the cohorts.

"We will be back soon. If anything is to happen while we are gone you all know what to do." Reyna rose from her seat and ordered the rest of us to gather our things and meet her at the border.

Octavian gathered his things and hurried to the border.

"You pack fast." Reyna looked down at his small pack. She sighed and looked out towards the forest. "Have you told your father of the senate's decision?" Reyna asked.

"No."

"Good. Let's keep it that way. I need you on this quest. If your father ever knew he would never allow it." Reyna sighed and looked up at Octavian. "Are you ready?" Reyna asked as the others gathered around.

"Of course, I'm not scared of anything." Octavian raised his head up high with pride.

"Of course, you're, Octavian. You're not scared of anything except, the dark, bugs, spiders, snakes and the occasional mice that scurry across the floor." Reyna grinned. Octavian could tell that she was trying to hold in a laugh, but quite frankly he didn't think it was very funny at all.

"Reyna," Octavian grumbled and glared down at Reyna. Reyna smiled and walked over to Terminus.

"Hello, Terminus. I presume that you know exactly why we are here. In that case, there are exactly fifteen of us. We are going after the seven."

"Is that so," Terminus looked at everything with wide eyes. His eyes seemed to get even wider and his frown longer as he looked at Octavian. "Whose bright idea was it to bring this nuisance along?" Terminus gestured his head towards Octavian. Some of the people behind Octavian laughed at Terminus's comment.

"For your information, Reyna, asked me personally to go on this quest. Thank you very much." Octavian looked down at Terminus as a prideful grin swept across his pale face.

"Do not question my authority, Terminus. You may be a God, but you work for the praetor of New Rome. You listen to me." Reyna looked down at Terminus. Power and sheer force sparked in her obsidian eyes.

"Fine in that case all of you line up so I can check your ID's and allow you permission to go on this quest." The others pushed past Octavian and left him staggering in the back. Octavian growled and waited patiently. The line died down quickly and Octavian showed Terminus his identification card. Terminus looked at the card and at him several times before he began his usual 'pat down'.

"Terminus, let Octavian through!" Reyna exclaimed.

"Fine, but be warned, Martini. I've got my eye on you!" Terminus exclaimed and watched Octavian till they were all safely down the hill.

"It's finally a fact. Everyone at this camp hates me, even the pegasi!" Octavian moaned . One of the pegasi who was tied to the eagle chariots neighed. "Oh, shut up." Octavian grumbled and stepped into the eagle that had his favorite pegasi, skittles, at the front.

Skittles was actually his pegasi, but when the legion needs a spare pegasi Octavian's always willing to lend them some help. Skittles loves it and it makes her happy so it make him happy. Sometimes Octavian believes that skittles and his stuffed animals are the only friends he has now since Jason betrayed me and Reyna, unknowingly, went along with it.

"Hey, skittles. You're such a good girl." Octavian gently stoked Skittles mane and pulled out an apple from his pocket and put it up to her mouth. "Don't tell, Reyna." Octavian whispered and hoped into the eagle and sighed.

"Don't tell me what?" Octavian looked to his right and screamed. Reyna was sitting down next to him with a smile on her face.

"N…nothing." Octavian stuttered his face turning bright red.

"Alright, I'll let it go, but seriously you're so sensitive." Reyna laughed and grabbed the reigns and ordered Skittles to start running. Within a few minutes they were in the air aligned in an orderly fashioned like a flock of birds with Reyna and Octavian leading the way.

Not much happened for a while, but Octavian couldn't help but look down at the world below. He had lived at Camp Jupiter since he was eleven and due to his father's rule of no going outside of the city's limits he hasn't seen the outside world for seven years. The cities were so beautiful. The skies were bright and the air, though it was filled with smoke, smelled so fresh. He felt so free.

"Octavian, if you look any closer you might fall out of the cart." Reyna grabbed Octavian's toga and pulled him back in the chariot. That was the worst mistake Reyna had ever made. Octavian jerked back and bumped into Reyna sending her flying over the edge. Luckily her foot got caught on pack and armor.

"REYNA!" Octavian screamed. "Reyna, don't move. I'm coming for you." Octavian scooted over to Reyna and grabbed her foot. That's when things got really bad. Just as Octavian went to grab her foot Skittles freaked out due to the intense amount of weight on one side of the chariot and turned to the right sending them both flying out of the chariot.

The others noticed their predicament, but were unable to help because of Skittles. They couldn't get close to them without making things worse.

"REYNA!" Octavian grabbed onto Reyna and held her close to his chest as they fell. Reyna lached her arms around his neck and waited for the fall. Octavian wasn't going to lose his life and hers because he was being reckless. Octavian whistled. He knew Skittles was scared and probably terrified, but Skittles was their only hope. If he could only get her attention Skittles could swoop down and catch them before they hit the cold water below.

Octavian whistled again, but nothing happened. Skittles was still frantically trying to regain her balance. The water was getting closer. Octavian whistled one more time in hopes that the third time would do the trick. He waited, but nothing was happening. They were still falling. Octavian closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but when it finally came they were still dry and breathing. Octavian opened his eyes and looked around. They were back in the eagle with Skittles leading the way. Octavian slowly let go of Reyna. Reyna unlocked her arms from his neck and took in a deep breath.

"We're still alive!" Octavian cheered.

"Octavian," Reyna began still trying to control her breathing.

"Yes."

"Don't ever look over do that again." Reyna grumbled and punched him in the arm.

"I can promise you that." Octavian turned around and waved to the others that way were safe, but when they cheered Octavian already knew who they were cheering for.

"I'm sorry about all of that. I didn't mean_" Reyna put a finger over Octavian's lips to silence him.

"Quiet! I thought I heard something." Reyna ordered the others to quiet down as well as they listened quietly.

"What is it?" Octavian asked a little to late because not a moment later he heard it. The most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He wanted to go down to it and sing along with them. Octavian peered over the edge to get a glimpse of where the sound was coming from. He didn't even seem to notice that he was slipping off the edge once again.

"Don't you dare!" Reyna grabbed Octavian and pulled him back into his seat and handed him two earplugs. "It's the only way to get past the sirens safely, now put them on before I stuff them in your ears myself!" Reyna ordered. Octavian loved it when she got angry. He could feel the power radiating out of her.

The rest of the ride was silence, literally, Octavian couldn't hear a thing with these earplugs in. He felt bad every time Reyna tried to talk to him. All he saw was her mouth move. He just nodded and smiled.

Octavian sighed and gazed out towards the horizon. They were still over the ocean, but they were closing in on a rather large bay. That's when he spotted them; the Greeks. They were down by the docks as if waiting for them. Octavian couldn't wait to give them a proper Roman greeting. Octavian grabbed the reins of the pegasi and dived. Reyna beat him on the arm and pulled out one of his earplugs and screamed in his ear.

"What do you think you're doing? We're going to crash, you idiot!" Reyna tried to grab the reins, but Octavian wouldn't let her. Instead he pointed down to the docks where he was headed. Reyna's intense cries stopped and she sat straight up in her seat very calmly and nodded in agreement and ordered the others to follow.

"You know this works out perfectly." Reyna stated.

"Why?" Octavian asked. "I just wanted to greet my dear friend Percy Jackson before I burned his precious camp to the ground!" Octavian grinned.

"I want to see the look on all their faces when I tell them the news. I'll make them pay for what they did to my camp." Reyna snarled.

Octavian laughed and landed on the docks. Percy's blonde girlfriend, Annabeth was there with Piper and Hazel. Octavian opened the door and walked out onto the dock. Reyna ordered two others to accompany him but he ignored their names and marched on forward with his sword drawn.

"Surrender to Rome!" Octavian shrieked.

"In your dreams, Octavian," Hazel growled.

"Please, Octavian, we can explain. What happened back at camp was a setup. It wasn't our fault. Please, listen to us." Piper pleaded, but her charm speak was not going to take him down this time.

"Can't hear you! Ear wax, a procedure for flying over sirens," Octavian snickered, but in all honesty he could hear them. He just could care less about what they were saying. All he wanted to see their faces when Reyna told them of their plans.

"You're disgusting!" Hazel snarled. Octavian smiled and pretended to not hear the rather rude comment.

"Put down your weapons and nobody gets hurt!" Octavian ordered.

Piper gasped and dropped her weapon on the spot. She looked terrified. She should be. After all she was arguing with the greatest centurion to ever walk this earth. Hazel roared and slammed her blade on the ground. Annabeth looked at Octavian as if confused by his question.

"Are you deaf?" Octavian barked. "I said put down your weapons!"

Annabeth gasped and threw her blade in the water. She looked back at him and shrugged.

"I said put it down not throw it on the water!" Octavian shrieked. "That could have been spoils of war and you threw it into the water!" Stupid blonde, Octavian thought. "You two," Octavian pointed his sword at Piper and Hazel, " I don't want any funny business_" Octavian paused. He heard a sound. A sound like a title wave was coming. Octavian looked to his right just as a huge wave knocked him and his fellow romans into the water.

Octavian panicked and tried to swim back to the surface, but he didn't know how to swim. He was going to drown. Someone grabbed him and Octavian latched his arms around what appeared to Dakota's shoulders. Dakota didn't look pleased to have saved him, but Octavian wasn't letting go.

Percy Jackson appeared out of the water holding Annabeth's dagger in his hand. They kissed. Octavian growled and shrieked; "Get me out of here! I'll kill you!" Percy said something but, but Octavian couldn't understand him. "What?" Octavian yelled, but Percy and Annabeth had walked off the dock. Octavian growled and gripped tighter onto Dakota's neck.

"Dude, take a chill pill." Dakota gasped trying to keep the both of them on the surface. "Let go!" Dakota cried.

"No!" Octavian wailed. Octavian gripped on tighter. Dakota growled, but didn't say anything. Octavian was glad.

Octavian looked towards the shore. Reyna was talking Annabeth. They both seemed to be in a very bad mood. Annabeth growled and the two went their separate ways. Reyna got in one of the Eagles and grabbed Octavian and the others still remaining in the water.

"Are you alright?" She asked after pulling him up into the Eagle.

"I'm going to kill Percy Jackson and his little blonde girlfriend. I'm going to kill them all!" Octavian snarled.

"Octavian, I haven't said this to you in a long time, but for once I actually agree with you." Reyna grabbed the reigns and ordered the pegasi to go. They were heading for Camp Half-Blood. The hiding place of the Greek demigods just as they had planned, but the plans had changed just a bit. This wasn't just a meet and greet situation that might involve some fighting. **_This was war!_**


End file.
